Patty
by Coyote Phoebe
Summary: an interview with patty talking about the charmed ones -- it's not finished yet.


T.S.E.: First of all, I'd like to let you know how thankful I am to have you here with me today. It's not everyday we get to talk to such a powerful witch like you.  
  
Patty: Oh, it's my pleasure. You have to thank the Elders for allowing my being here tho, not me. *whispering* I'm sure they're doing it just for their image anyway.  
  
They laugh  
  
T.S.E.: So, how's your life, I mean, death, I mean... well I don't think I know what I mean *they laugh* well, how's things now that you're not in this astral plane anymore?  
  
Patty: Oh, it's great. I miss my girls and everything but now I don't have to chase demons anymore and I'm with people I love...  
  
T.S.E.: Oh, people you love as in your ex-whitelighter, Sam?  
  
Patty: I knew it!  
  
T.S.E.: So did I, dear ;) so?  
  
Patty: Well, yes, I'm with Sam, but by the people I love I meant my mom and my daughter, Prue.  
  
T.S.E.: Oh yes, everyone who's part of the magical world heard about her being killed by Shax. How do you feel about that?  
  
Patty: It was very sad, but it was her destiny.  
  
T.S.E.: I see. So, how do you feel now that Paige, your daughter with Sam, is a Charmed One?  
  
Patty: She's always been one. I'm very happy now that she's with her sisters. That's what I always wanted for her. It killed me to give her up for adoption, but I had no other choice back then.  
  
T.S.E.: What about Prue, can you tell us what her reaction was?  
  
Patty: Oh, pretty much like Piper's and Phoebe's.  
  
T.S.E.: A 'WHAT?' reaction?  
  
They laugh  
  
Patty: Exactly. Of course now she's ok with it and the only thing she's sad about is that she never got a chance to meet Paige.  
  
T.S.E.: Oh, that's bad but hey, she can watch over her sisters can't she? You and your mom can do that too. I was wondering, how does that work? You can watch them 24/7?  
  
Patty: Oh, that's the fun part of being dead, among other things of course.  
  
T.S.E.: What do you mean by the fun part?  
  
Patty: It's like watching a sitcom. Like the time Phoebe and Paige switched bodies. Was that entertaining! We cannot watch them 24/7 tho. Something to do with their privacy, you know? =)  
  
T.S.E.: Yeah, sucks huh? Who gets to choose what you can and what you cannot watch?  
  
Patty: The Elders.  
  
T.S.E.: So they can watch them 24/7?  
  
Patty: Yes...Piper would so freak out if she knew that.  
  
T.S.E.: Oh yeah, we heard she was having some problems with Leo Wyatt because of that. She was kinda paranoid, is that true?  
  
Patty: Yes. Piper, dear, I know you're watching us now so....yes, they can watch you 24/7 but they don't do that. Your privacy is important to them. =)  
  
T.S.E.: It's good she knows that now. I'm sure Leo will be grateful. *They laugh* If they don't watch them 24/7 how do they choose what you can and what you cannot watch?  
  
Patty: Oh, I don't know. They must have some kind of a magical privacy- alarm!  
  
T.S.E.: Probably. What was it like to be able to be at Piper's wedding, but not at Phoebe's?  
  
Patty: Of course that'd be great if I could've been in both, but things don't always work out the way we want...oh well.  
  
T.S.E.: Yeah. So, what do you think about Leo and Cole?  
  
Patty: They are great guys. I know that Cole's had his demon years but he's a good person now.  
  
T.S.E.: I heard Piper's pregnant.  
  
Patty: Oh, yes, she is. I'm so happy for her.  
  
T.S.E.: Oh, I bet you are.  
  
Patty: She had really been longing for it. It was so upsetting for her when the doctor said she would not be able to have kids.  
  
T.S.E.: Aww. She must be in heavens now.  
  
Patty: Oh yeah. Everyone is.  
  
T.S.E.: Great. So, your daughter Phoebe almost became a mermaid for good!?!  
  
Patty: Is there anything you don't know about my family?? *They laugh* Yes! The Elders got so freaked out. Prue couldn't stop laughing at the whole thing tho.  
  
T.S.E.: Wasn't she worried?  
  
Patty: Not really. She said "Come on, do you really think Phoebe won't come around?" She was the only one who thought Phoebe would come around, even mom was starting to freak out. Phoebe did come around just in time, as Prue predicted, with a little help that is. Paige did an excellent job by the way. I'm proud of my babies.  
  
T.S.E.: Aww. Isn't that cute how mommies will never think of their kids as grown ups?  
  
Patty: Wait until you have yours.  
  
They laugh  
  
T.S.E.: We're running out of time. 


End file.
